


Hold Me In The Dark

by kathleensmiles



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathleensmiles/pseuds/kathleensmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He moves his lips against hers, though in the back of his mind he knows that he can't match the skill of her kiss. His embrace is careful, unsure and unpracticed." Quick drabble for asamcedesfan of carol and Daryl's first kiss. Please review</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Realy quick Tumblr drabble for asamcedesfan of Daryl and Carol's first kiss.  
> Did it in about an hour so yeah...  
> Hope ya'll enjoy!

_You hold me in the dark when storms arrive._  
_\- Only You, Ellie Goulding_

She initiates it, surprising him with the sudden press of her lips against his as he reminds her to keep her head down when she takes watch tonight, the thought of a stray bullet crossing her path sending a chill over him that is replaced by the warmth of her mouth- causing an entirely different sort of shiver. He just stands there at first, letting her twist her long fingers it his matted hair, her tongue wander through the corners of his mouth as he tried to regain the ability to think, to react. If she minds it doesn't show. If anything she seems to be embracing it, the opportunity to take control while he tries to comprehend what's happening. She tugs on his lower lip and a small moan slips from him as he stops trying to understand why and focuses on what he knows. That her mouth is on his, that her tongue and teeth are nipping and teasing, that she's gripping him for all she's worth with no sign of letting up. He moves his lips against hers, though in the back of his mind he knows that he can't match the skill of her kiss. His embrace is careful, unsure and unpracticed. There is no struggle for dominance, she holds it firmly in her grasp and he finds that he likes it there, simply staying steady as she almost attacks his mouth, undoubtedly leaving bruises in the corners of his lips.  
He doesn't mind, misses her ferocity when she pulls back for air, a tired smile on her lips.

"I didn't want to die without doing that," she gasps out almost apologetically, breathing heavily.

"Ya ain't dyin'," he snaps, then realizing that may of sent the wrong message, began tracing his thumb along her cheekbone.   
"Ain't lettin' ya," he adds, eyes on the floor as his face grows hot.

She smiles again, her lips meeting his once more, softly this time, no longer filled with desperation. It's slow, drawn out and sweet, allowing his untrained mouth to keep pace with her, balancing each other out before she breaks the kiss.

"Keep watch with me?"

"Course."


End file.
